Another one bites the dust
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: A murder is committed at a party. All the evidence points to Ran. Who is the criminal? Someone overhears something that wasn't supposed to be heard. Me no own. M for language.


Conan stands in the room silently observing the people around him. 'Knowing my luck there's going to be a murder.' He thinks wistfully.

The lights dim and the crowd hushes. Conan turns towards the stage as a man and a woman, the hosts, walk over to the microphone.

"Welcome all!" The man says gesturing to the crowd.

"We would like to thank you all, for each and every one of you has played a big part in the recovery of this Company." The woman says looking down at the crowd. She turns to the man standing next to her and smiles.

"As a thank-you we are holding this party and would like you all to be the first to test our equipment." The man says pointing behind the crowd to a wall filled with several TV's and several gaming systems. Included in the pile are several laptops and cell phones.

"Every guest will get two things of they're choice." The woman says dragging the crowd's attention back to the stage. "You can pick up your gifts at anytime at the receptionists desk. Across from the men's bathroom."

"We hope you'll stay and enjoy yourselves." The man says grinning. The lights go back to normal and everyone begins talking excitedly.

"So Conan, what are you going to get?" Ran asks looking down at the little boy.

"I think I'll get a laptop and a cell phone. What about you Ran-nee-Chan?" Conan asks looking up at his temporary guardian.

"Oh, I don't know…A new TV and a laptop sounds nice." She says looking over to the pile. Kogoro saunters over to the pair drinking down a glass of beer.

"That's nice of them to give everyone two free electronics." Kogoro says a little sluggish.

"I wonder…" Conan mumbles under his breath.

"What was that Conan-kun?"

"Nothing Ran-nee-Chan." Conan says in his I'm-so-cute-and-innocent voice. Just then a door behind them opens and in comes none other then Hattori Heji.

"Kudo!" Hattori greets happily. Ran looks around hopefully and Conan scowls pouncing on the older boy.

"Shut up!" He says giving him a death glare.

"What? They still don't know?" He asks Conan.

"Know what?" Ran asks looking at the pair.

"Nothing Ran-nee-Chan. It's just Heji-nii-san being stupid again." Conan says smiling at Ran.

"God, I didn't even know you and I knew it was you." Heji mumbles to Conan.

"I know. It's sad really. I _hate_ lying to her but I can't risk her getting in trouble." He says glancing over to Ran.

"I know. You did the right thing." Heji says justifying Conan's actions in his eyes at least.

"Yeah, now what are you doing here?" Conan asks glaring at the teen he's sitting on.

"Get up and I'll tell you." He says glaring at the boy. Conan grumbles but complies. Heji smirks before picking him up and putting him on his shoulders. Conan muffles a squeal of surprise and Heji chuckles. "This way I can talk and you can hear me without anyone else eavesdropping." Heji mumbles.

"Oi, I kinda figured that out, genius." Conan grumbles.

"Aren't you just the happy little seven-year old today." Heji mumbles.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you're here or am I going to have to guess?" He asks in an irritated voice.

"Hum... No I came here cause of a tip off I got. I heard there was going to be a murder here. If I'd have known you were here I wouldn't have worried about it." He grumbles.

"Who gave you the tip off?" Conan asks.

"Actually I got it from KID. He said he had his connections and they bragged to him that they were going to pull something." He said.

"Did he know who?" Conan asks looking around the room.

"Naw, but that makes it all the more fun to figure out who did it." Heji says jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny." Conan says with a dry laugh. After that they start a normal conversation. If anyone were to see them, which they did, they would think it was an older brother with his younger brother having a good time at a party.

With Ran

Ran looks around to find Conan. "Where did he disappear off to?" She asks herself.

"He's over there with Heji." Kazuha said pointing to where the two boys were.

"Ah!" Ran exclaims "Kazuha! I didn't see you come in." Ran says turning to look at her friend.

"Yeah, next to him I'm near invisible." She says watching the two boys laugh and talk.

"Conan looks comfortable." Ran comments.

"So does Heji. I've never seen him so good with kids. He is usually too impatient to deal with them." She says grabbing her and Ran a glass of punch off the table.

"Conan doesn't really like kids his age. He prefers to hang out with the older kids, or professor Agasa." She says accepting the glass from Kazuha.

"That's weird. When I was a kid I liked to hang out with kids my age. I always felt award around older people." Kazuha says looking at the kid in a new light. "But, Conan seems to know how to act around us and actually seems more comfortable around us, ne?"

"Yeah." Ran says looking suspiciously over at the two again. Conan looks over and waves to her laughing slightly. She smiles and waves back a look of curiosity crossing her face. Conan gives her a confused look but she just smiles at him.

With Conan

He feels a prickling on the back of his neck and twists around to see Ran and Kazuha looking at him. He smiles and waves to them and Ran waves back before a look of curiosity crosses her face. Conan sends her a confused look, which replaces her curiosity with a smile. Conan smiles and faces forward at Heji's :turn around you baka. I don't feel like falling anytime soon.:

"Hey, how do you treat kids?" Conan asks.

"What brings this on, Kudo?" Heji asks.

"Your girlfriend and Ran are looking at you and me weirdly. Like you or I am doing something out of character." Conan says looking over to the girls who are still looking at them. Heji looks over to them too, just turning his head.

"Oh, well I guess I am being out of character. I don't usually act so patient around kids." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not technically a kid." Conan says "Well, I am but I'm not…you know what I mean." Conan says annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know Kudo. I can't believe they don't though. I mean, God, you grew up with Ran."

"She has her suspicions." Conan says subconsciously looking over to Ran again.

"Really?" Heji asks. "So even you slip up?" He asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Conan mumbles glaring down at Heji's head. "Much like you are now. Here they come. Prepare a damn good excuse or else…" Conan threatens.

"Or what you're gunna piss on my head?" Heji asks looking over to the two girls heading his way.

"Ran-nee-Chan! Heji-nii-Chan is saying bad words!" Conan says shock written all over his and Heji's face. Inside he is grinning.

"You little bastard!" Heji growls under his breath while at the same time Conan mumbles, "Not like I really care."

"Heji!" Kazuha scolds. "Don't talk like that around kids! Why are you even hanging around him? You don't like kids."

Conan's face switches to sad and his eyes water, "Aw…Heji-nii-Chan doesn't like me?" He asks voice cracking here and there. Heji looks up at him in shock.

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Kazuha says looking up at the boy on Heji's shoulders.

"B-but, you said Heji-nii-Chan doesn't like kids…" He says eyes flowing with tears. Ran and Heji look at him amazed and shocked. 'I've never seen him cry before…definitely not Shinichi. He can't be. Shinichi never would cry over something so petty.' (Ran) 'Oh, my god. Either he is an imposter or he is a damn good actor.' (Heji) 'Ch, Heji better thank me for this. It's taking a lot out of me to cry like this.' Conan thinks sobbing and hiccupping. Heji pulls Conan off his shoulders and embraces him, sitting down on the floor.

"Sh…Kazuha-nee-san didn't mean it like that." He says. "She meant I don't like most kids." He says petting Conan's back.

"So…I'm special?" He asks sniffling.

"Yeah, you're the only exception." Heji says pulling back and looking into Conan's eyes. +Why did you do that+ He asks mentally. Cause. It got them off your case right? They just think I'm an exception, ne? Heji reaches over and wipes Conan's eyes who smiles up at Heji, his eyes screaming :you so owe me.:

"Why is he an exception?" Kazuha and Ran ask at the same time.

"He just…I don't know…He's different." Heji says looking down at Conan.

"Is it because he seems more mature?" Kazuha whispers thinking Conan can't hear her.

'Oi, Oi. I'm not deaf ya know.' Heji stifles a laugh seeing as he knows Conan's hearing is better then what she thinks because of the look on Conan's face. You know, the I-can-hear-you-ya-know-I'm-not-deaf-or-stupid look. Ran notices it too and points it out to Kazuha but Conan replaces it quickly with an innocent look. Ran stares at him in disbelief and Conan just smiles.

"Heji-nii-Chan! I have to go to the bathroom!" Conan says dancing a little. Heji looks at him in shock again. Conan looks at him eyes holding a deeper meaning. Conan grabs Heji's hand and drags him out of the room and to the nearest bathroom. While the girls stand in shock that Heji actually went with him.

"Kudo? You feeling ok?" Heji asks putting a hand up to Conan's forehead. "You aren't KID in disguise are you?" He asks looking down at him. Conan scoffs.

"Like he could do something like that. I was just acting. My mom _IS_ an actor you know." He says glaring up at Heji.

"Yeah, Yeah. So what do you want now?" He asks.

"I didn't like the way they were thinking." Conan says thinking back to the looks they were shooting him earlier that day. "And I don't think your girlfriend was doing anything to help me." He says smirking slightly.

"Oi, Oi!" Heji yells. "She's not my girlfriend!" Heji yells at Conan.

"And I don't love Ran." Conan says sarcastically.

"Really?" Heji asks an innocent look on his face.

"Oi, Oi…I was being sarcastic." Conan says taking off his glasses and cleaning them off before putting them back on his face.

"I know. But we really aren't going out." Heji says trying to hide a blush that spread across his face.

"Yeah but you might as well be." Conan says heading to the door. Heji growls but follows.

Conan pauses when he steps outside the door. 'Something's off…' He thinks looking around.

"Oi, do you just like stopping in the middle of a doorway, Kudo?" Heji asks glaring down at the shrunken detective.

"Something's off," Conan states looking around again for anything suspicious.

"Naw, It's just your imagination." Heji says picking up the boy an uneasy feeling coming across him.

"No. I'm serious. Something's wrong." Conan complains.

"You're just paranoid." Heji says walking back to the room ignoring his senses. Conan growls but shuts up. 'If he feels it too something must be off…' Heji thinks. "Aw, shit. Kudo. You're right. I feel like we said something to someone who wasn't supposed to hear it." Heji says dropping his head, before both heads snap up.

"You don't think…?" They said together. Heji with Conan on his shoulders rushes back to the bathroom to inspect it for any signs of eavesdropping.

"They could have been in a stall or outside the door. Most likely the second since I didn't feel uneasy until I stepped outside." Conan says pacing around. Then he runs to a window that over looked the street. Then he sighs. "No black porche." He mumbles.

"What cha looking for?" Heji asks walking over to him.

"I was seeing if it was the guy's that overheard us." He says glaring at the road daring a black car to drive down it.

"Well?" Heji asks impatiently.

"Naw." Conan says leaning against the window examining the hallway. 'If the person was outside then where could they hide?' He asks himself walking over to the bathroom door. 'They would have to hide where they couldn't have been seen when we came out…Hum…'

"Kudo!" Heji shouts over to Conan. Conan turns and glares at him.

"Stop calling me that! You're going to get me caught!" Conan says. "There is a reason I came up with a new name." He says walking over to Heji.

"So what do you want me to call you? Edogawa?"

"Sure." Conan replies, "Now what is it you want?" He asks looking expectantly at him.

"Edo, Look If someone was standing here to get their items then they could hear what we were saying in the bathroom." He said standing in front of the receptionist's desk.

"Yeah, I suppose they could." Conan says. "Now the question is who was it?"

"Well, It had to be a person who knows you…could be from the news…someone who would be affected by me calling you Kudo." The two fall into a still silence.

"Ran?" Conan whispers.

"Possibly…" Heji says grimly.

"Not good if it was her…" Conan says

"You should ask her." Heji suggests.

"Ask who what?" Ran asks coming up behind them.

"No one! Nothing!" Conan says hiding behind Heji. Ran looks at them suspiciously but shrugs it off.

"So what are you doing here nee-Chan?" Heji asks looking over to his friend's friend.

"You were taking so long in the bathroom that I though something might have happened." Ran says in relief.

"Naw, everything's ok with us." Heji says following Ran to the room with Conan walking next to him. Conan shoots Ran a last fleeting glance but dropping the thought. "She didn't act any different. Do you think it was her?" He asks looking around on guard.

"Naw. She would have confronted me about it." Conan says.

"Confronted you about what?" Kazuha asks innocently.

"No one! Nothing!" Heji and Conan exclaim together.

"Uh-hu. Like I'm going to fall for that!" She says eyes glinting dangerously.

"He was just confessing his love for you, miss." Someone says behind them. Everyone turns to see none other then Mr. Kudo.

"W-what?" Kazuha stutters face flushing.

"Just kidding." Mr. K (I just had to) says grinning at the flushed girl. Kazuha huffs and stalks away.

"Conan." Mr. K says.

"It's ok, dad. He knows." Conan says smiling slightly. Mr. K looks surprised.

"You must be good to have found out." Mr. K says.

"Naw-"Heji starts

"He is very good." Conan interrupts. "He is known as the High school detective of the West." Conan says almost proudly.

"Ah, Heji Hattori." Mr. K says, "It's good to meet my sons rival." Heji blushes and looks at the ground. Just as Mr. K walks off there is a scream. Conan and Heji look over in that direction, then look at each other and head off the hall where the scream came from.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Heji shouts, no one moves. Conan approaches the body and searches for a pulse. Eyes dimming he shakes his head no. Heji's head drops "Change. Kazuha call the police. No one is to leave." Heji orders the group in the hallway.

Conan looks at the body of the victim noticing purple marks around the neck. Also, he notes the closeness of the body to the wall.

"Suffocation?" Heji asks looking at Conan.

"Ah." Conan confirms. Then he bends down and examines the marks around the neck. "Most likely by the strap of a purse or something with a similar width." He says looking around at the people in the hall and sees Ran standing with a purse in her hands. Examining the rest of the suspects he sees no one else with anything that matches the width. Conan narrows his eyes wondering what this could mean. Heji notices his stare and sees Ran with the purse clutched in her hands.

"Ran-san." Heji says as if he doesn't know her. "May I see your purse?" He asks.

"Y-yeah…why?" She asks handing over the purse. Heji doesn't answer but hands the purse to Conan whose face darkens considerably. Conan looks to Ran and turns back to the body. Heji lifts up her head and Conan slips the purse over her neck comparing the width. Conan closes his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face, wondering if it's just a coincidence that they are the same width. He removes the purse from around the victim's neck with a sad aura about him. "Y-you don't think I did it…do you?" She asks in a disbelieving voice.

"Right now Ran." Conan says taking a deep breath. "Shinjitsu wa Itsumo hitotsu." He whispers. "Right now…I have nothing else to believe." Conan says eyes holding pain and disbelief.

"B-but you still don't think I did it do you?" She asks shocked.

"Ran." Conan says firmly. "Right now-" Just then the police barge in Megure-kebu looking at the group gathered.

"What's happened?" He asks looking to Conan because of the gravitational pull he is setting about himself.

"This woman was strangled to death here in this hall. One of these people found her and screamed."

"That would be me." A lady says blushing. "I'm Kaizou Mimishi. Karin, the victim, was my friend." She says grimacing.

"Did you see who did this?" Conan asks pulling everyone's attention back to him.

"No. I was walking in front of her and heard a thud. I turned around and she was lying on the ground. I screamed and everyone came rushing in."

"Who are you?" Conan asks a middle-aged man.

"I'm Din Hotusan I'm the victims cousin." He says introducing himself.

"You?" Conan asks pointing to a middle-aged woman.

"I'm Sana Hotusan. I'm Karin's sister."

"And you?" Conan asks pointing to Ran. Ran's eyes widen and water.

"Mori Ran. No relation to the victim." Ran says voice cracking.

"Conan…?" Megure-kebu asks shocked.

"Ran-san was found clutching a purse that matches the width of the suffocation marks." Megure-kebu gasps and looks over to Ran. Conan quiets down and looks closer at the body. He picks up one of her hands and looks closely at the fingernails. There he spies a long black/brown hair. He picks it up and looks at the suspects. The only one with long black/brown hair is Ran. His eyes darken again and he holds it up to Heji. Heji looks at it and comes to the same conclusion. Then he looks at the wrists to see thin purple marks around them. He looks up to see two hooks on the wall with Piano wire tied to them.

"Damn it Ran." Conan mumbles. "If only you had stayed with us you could have an alibi but all the evidence is pointing to you." Conan whispers. "Where were you all at the time of the scream?" Conan asks speaking up.

"Uh…I was the one to scream. So I was here." Kaizou says.

"I was in the bathroom down the hall." Din says.

"I was with a group of people." Sana says.

"I-I was alone…" Ran says sighing.

"Din-san. Can anyone confirm your alibi?" Conan asks.

"Uh…No. I was alone in the bathroom." Din says.

"Take me there." Conan demands. Din agrees and leads him to the bathroom down the hall. " Which stall?" He asks. Din points to the stall nearest the door. Conan goes inside and examines it. Finding nothing suspicious he heads out. "Did you wash your hands?" Conan asks. Din nods. "Which sink?" He asks. Din points out the one across from the toilet he was in. Conan examines the sink looking for any thing out of place. Finding nothing he sighs. "What did you dry your hands on?" He asks.

"My pants." Din says showing him watermarks. "There wasn't enough time to grab a towel and throw it away." He says. Conan nods and heads back to the hall.

"Heji. Go confirm the suspects alibi's." Conan orders. Heji nods and runs off to do it. Conan sits and looks at all the suspects. 'There MUST be something I'm missing. Ran isn't the type to kill…really someone she doesn't know…I don't think Ran did it but there's nothing else to believe. There is only ONE truth…She could have been put up to it…Naw, she knows her father is too good to be tricked easily…She knows I point out things and she kinda thinks I'm Shinichi, which I am but, she doesn't know that…' "Ugh!" Conan complains tugging lightly at his hair.

"Here you go boy, it might help you think." Sana says handing him a soccer ball. Conan looks up at her in shock and she winks and smiles. "I heard it helps Kudo-kun who knows it just might help you." She whispers to him, eyes glinting.

"Arigato." Conan says taking the ball and bouncing it around to help clear his mind. When his mind is cleared he begins listing the clues in his head. 'Ok…First we have the victim. She was a computer designer. Then we have the suspects…Din, Sana, Ran, and Kaizou. Sana has a flawless alibi, she couldn't have done it, and Kaizou was with the victim when the murder occurred. She could have done it. Din was in the bathroom down the hall. It would be tricky but not impossible…Ran has no alibi since no one saw her. Her purse matches the width of the suffocation marks on her neck, and Ran's hair was tangled in Karin's hand. Someone could have framed her and made it look like she did it…I wonder…?' "Hey? Is Karin missing anything she had earlier in the day? Like was she wearing anything that she isn't now?" Conan asks looking around. Everyone goes deep into thought thinking back to her appearance earlier.

"Ah!" Kaizou exclaims. "She doesn't have her purse any more!" She says proudly at her deduction. 'No purse…? Could it have been theft? No she still has her diamond ring on…it also looks as if she has a wallet…meaning it was no theft…Then it wasn't Ran's purse that killed her it was her own! That's it! I know who did it! It was THAT person…all I need now is proof…' He thinks happily to himself, still bouncing the soccer ball.

Ran's POV

"Heji. Go confirm the suspects alibi's." Conan orders. Heji nods and runs off to do it. Ran stands quietly looking downcast." Ugh!" Conan complains tugging lightly at his hair.

"Here you go boy, it might help you think." Sana says handing him a soccer ball. Conan looks up at her in shock.

"Arigato." Conan says taking the ball and bouncing it around to help clear his mind. Ran watches in fascination as Conan works the ball like Shinichi does. 'That can't be a coincidence. Well, maybe Shinichi rubbed off on him…' She says trying to convince herself Conan isn't Shinichi. "Hey? Is Karin missing anything she had earlier in the day? Like was she wearing anything that she isn't now?" Conan asks looking around. Everyone goes deep into thought thinking back to her appearance earlier.

"Ah!" Kaizou exclaims. "She doesn't have her purse any more!" She says proudly at her deduction. 'She had a purse and it's not here anymore? That has to prove my innocence! This is my purse, not hers!' She thinks happily to herself noticing Conan is still bouncing the soccer ball.

Conan looks up with a darker, almost humorous glint in his eyes. Then he runs off down the hall towards the bathroom. Sana follows him and I follow her not fully trusting her. Sana follows Conan to the men's restroom and follows him in. Ran stops outside the door and eavesdrops on their conversation.

"So…Kudo. How'd you get involved with THEM?" Sana asks her voice deeper and more mature then Ran remembers it being.

"I witnessed something I shouldn't have." Conan says simply his voice void of any emotion. Ran winces at the tone but keeps on listening wondering just what's going on.

"Ah, the wrong place at the wrong time, sort of thing?" She asks.

"Yeah. What about you?" He asks.

"What about me?" She asks back.

"How'd you know who I was?" Conan asks suspiciously.

"I over heard you and that Osaka boy talking. I was just waiting for the right time to confront you about it." Conan sighs in relief. "You're lucky. If I was with them you'd be dead and so would that Ran girl." She says harshly.

"I know, I know." Conan says in a weary voice. "That's why she can't know." Conan says sighing.

"Know what? That you're Kudo?" She asks grinning. Conan nods. "I think it's too late for that." She says turning to the door. Conan's eyes widen. "Come on out Ran." Sana says grinning. Ran steps out and Conan curses. Ran looks down at him eyes full of hurt and betrayal. Conan lifts his watches top and pushes the red button. "Oi! What'd you do that for?" Sana asks.

"She can't know. She'll just have to think this is a dream." Conan says.

"Now if you don't mind me asking. What are you doing in a bathroom at a time like this?" She asks helping Ran into a sitting position.

"Ah, right." Conan says heading over to the trashcan. He opens it up and dumps it out. Among the stuff is a purse. "Is this hers?" Conan asks lifting up the purse.

"Aa. Your smart you know. Does this mean you know who did it?" She asks looking him over.

"Aa. I do. When Ran wakes up tell her that she fell asleep waiting for the case to be solved." Conan says walking out to the hall where everyone is waiting confused at his disappearance. "I've solved the case." Conan said holding up Karin's purse. Everyone looks at him and Din's eyes widen. "Heji, come here." Conan demands. "Stand here. Ok. I'll start my reasoning." Conan says tightening his grip on the purse. "Karin was walking down the hall following Kaizou when she was strangled from behind." He says slipping the strap over Heji's neck. "The culprit slipped the strap over her neck and choked her silently. Then he leaned the body against the wall, and dashed down the hall towing the purse with him." Conan says and Heji acts it out.

"Wouldn't the body fall immediately?" Inspector Megure-kebu asks Conan.

"Not if they tied piano wire to her wrists and to two hooks on the wall to hold her up. This gives the culprit enough time to put Ran's hair on her hand and escape." Conan says gesturing to the hooks on the wall with the piano wire tied to them. Megure-kebu nods his head signaling for him to continue. "Then when the wire breaks after a few seconds Kaizou-san hears a thump and turns to see Karin dead. She screams and Sana, Ran, and Din come running. All from the direction of the way the culprit ran away."

"So who is the culprit?" Megure-kebu asks.

"I'm getting there. The culprit ran to hide the evidence…her purse." Conan says holding up the purse. "I got it confirmed by Sana that it is indeed Karin's purse." Conan says. "The purse was found in the men's restroom down the hall…" Conan says letting his sentence hang. "Din. You are the murderer of Miss. Karin Hotusan." Conan says pointing to Din. "Shinjitsu wa Itsumo Hitotsu."

"What? How'd you come to that conclusion?" Din asks.

"You went to the bathroom. You didn't use the bathroom. You shoved the purse in the trash and ran water over your hands and whipped the water off on your pants, making it appear as if you had in fact went to the restroom…Your one flaw. You framed someone who I know personally isn't able to kill. Even if she wanted to. She wouldn't be able to…I'm living proof of that." He says mumbling the last part.

"Good work Shinichi…I mean…Conan…?" Megure-kebu says faltering a bit.

"Ah, it was nothing Megure-kebu." Conan says. "It was an easy case. A seven year-old could have figured it out." He says laughing a bit.

"Ah, and they did." Megure-kebu says laughing also. Conan turns his attention back to Din.

"Why did you do it?" Conan asks. "Why did you frame Ran?" He asks.

"She stole my ideas and put them off as her own. She threatened to kill my daughter if I told anyone. It could have been any girl that I framed. I just had to set them up." He says slumped on the ground. The cops put the cuffs on his wrists and take him off in the police car.

"Conan…? May I have a talk with you?" Megure-kebu asks.

"Sure…" Conan says following him.

"Are you…being taught by Kudo-kun?" He asks in all seriousness.

"Wow, Kebu. Your smart! No one else found out yet." Conan says smiling. "Shinichi-nii-Chan is teaching me all kinds of ways to be a good detective." He says putting his hands behind his back and puffing out his chest. "He teaches me with special walkey-talkies Agasa-hakase made for us." Conan says happily.

"Ah, that's good. For a while there I thought you WERE Kudo. It was scary." Conan laughs.

"I wish I were Shinichi-nii-Chan! I'd be so cool! And smart!" Conan says Megure-kebu laughs.

"That's right he's the savior of the Japanese police." He says rubbing Conan's hair.

"Shinichi-nii-Chan is so awesome!" Conan yells. "Way cooler then baka-no-Heji-nii-Chan." Conan says loud enough for Heji to hear him. Heji stomps over to Conan.

"What was that pipsqueak?" He asks picking him up and glaring at him. Conan laughs.

"I said," Conan says loudly. "Shinichi-nii-Chan is way cooler then baka-no-Heji-nii-Chan will ever be!" Conan says laughing his head off afterwards. Heji growls and throws him across the room. Conan hits his head and slides down the wall crying loudly. Kazuha glares at Heji and hits him on the head. Heji falls to the floor, unconscious. Kazuha then goes over to Conan and picks him up.

"Baka-no-Heji." She growls. Taking Conan to the recently awaken Ran. She gives Conan over to her and grabs Heji and drags him off to the main room by his collar.

"Conan, are you ok?" Ran asks rubbing his head tenderly. Conan sniffs.

"Hai…" He mumbles to her. She looks at Conan remembering what she overheard him and Sana talking about. A look of realization crosses her face and she looks at him.

"Shinichi…?" She asks him. He looks at her confused.

"Ran-nee-Chan? Did you hit your head?" He asks looking worried. "I'm Conan not Shinichi-nii-Chan." He says

"Oh. Of course." She says laughing slightly.

'Gomen Ran.' Conan thinks to himself. 'Another time and another place.' He thinks getting off her lap and going to join the ending festivities. Just then there is a scream. Conan runs and sees the Host and the hostess on stage bleeding from knives in their backs. Conan sighs. 'This is going to be a long day…' He thinks to himself sighing.

-------------------------------------------------

Okies. Another one down for the count. I really like this show. Do you want a sequel? Should I write more? Send me your opinions! Flames are always welcome!


End file.
